


We All Get Old in the End

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: the reader and Gabriel have been dating for a long time and the reader gets old and sick and Gabriel makes her young and healthy again, (do you know if angels can keep a person young? If so please to that to) and fluff?Warnings: FluffIt hasn’t been shown, however Gabriel did reverse time (Mystery Spot) and they can heal people, so I think they probably could...like how they could probably make their vessel never get oldThanks for the Request, short oneHope You Like It





	We All Get Old in the End

Beep. Beep. Beep.   
Your steady heart rate was displayed for the nurses as one came to check up on you. Gabriel stayed out of her way as he watched her check up on you. He held your hand as you slept in a gentle slumber thanks to him. Gabriel hated to see you in discomfort.   
Even in deep slumber, a small smile appeared, as you knew your archangel was nearby keeping you safe. Your hair wasn’t as colorful as in your youth. Now grays and whites highlighted your head with wrinkles to match. The strength in your muscles had changed and you couldn’t move like you did before. Even your sight had slowly disappeared, making you rely on your boyfriend once again. Together you had seen so much and done so much, but you weren’t ready to let go and neither was he.  
Your eyes fluttered open at the sound of the nurse leaving and you turned to find Gabriel sitting next to you with your hand interlocked with his. “Gabriel.” Your voice sounded hoarse.   
“Got you something.” He used his other hand to grab a stuffed platypus toy and placed it in front of you on the bed. You started to laugh, only cut off by coughing. You weakly grabbed the oxygen mask from Gabriel, breathing in the pure air, stopping your coughing fit.   
“I love it.” You removed the air mask, grabbing at the stuffed animal. “Love to visit Australia, but age has caught up to me. Although you still look as handsome as ever.”  
He sent you a wink, placing his other hand on top of both of yours. “I can fix that.”  
“Oh, Gabe.”   
“I can, cupcake. I can make you young and we can continue to have our fun adventures.” A sadness washed across his face. “I just don’t think I’m ready to lose you yet.”  
Gingerly you placed your other hand on his face, making him look at you. “Oh, my dear Gabriel.” You carefully leaned up. “You will never lose me. I love you too much for that to happen. Just promise me something.”  
“Anything (Y/N).” He leaned into your touch.  
“Tell me sooner next time. I feel like I’m on my death bed and you tell me you could’ve kept me young. I have back pains and sores, mister. I could go a lifewithout that.” He chuckled at your response.   
“Alright.”   
“Come on, I don’t got forever like this.” You barked, pretending to be mad.   
Gabriel leaned in and kissed your forehead sending a wave of light over your body. Your legs and arms didn’t feel weak anymore. Your lungs could capture fresh air with no problem and your hair had the same shine that it once did long ago.   
“Now.” You hugged the platypus. “Australia?” He was about to snap his fingers when you stopped him. “Fly me there?” Without a word he picked up off the bed, wrapping his arms around your waist tight as you put your hands around his neck and put your feet on top of his.  
When you looked up, you didn’t see the white hospital ceiling, but the open sky with few clouds. Gabriel closed his eyes in concentration and his six golden wings appears. Your eyes went wide at the sight, always loving the range of colors and the length of them. With a single beat Gabriel took off, holding you tight against him as you headed to Australia where your adventure would continue.


End file.
